


After Dark: The Marriage of BlackSun

by Arun_DarkSaiyan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Honeymoon, Making Love, Marriage, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan
Summary: Sun and Blake are happily married. What better way to celebrate than to finally consummate it on their honeymoon?
Relationships: Blacksun - Relationship, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	After Dark: The Marriage of BlackSun

**Author's Note:**

> Story co-written by ForceCommander Joe. We don't own RWBY.

Sun could only describe this moment as perfect. One week ago, he was married to the love of his life. Today, he held her in his arms, carrying her up to the penthouse. 

They spared no expense... of course, Glynda did help out a little. A giddy smile appeared on his face as he carried his beloved bride, Blake, upstairs.

“Praise be unto you, Goodwitch!” he said.

“I gotta say, it's kinda weird not having Weiss pay vacation expenses for once. But I'm not complaining.” she replied, winking at him cheekily.

“Neither am I. Although, I did add a little  _ extra _ to the room.”

“And what exactly did you get, Mr. Belladonna-Wukong?”

Sun smiled. “Your favourite champagne.”

“Good thing Qrow isn't here to swipe some.” Blake giggled. “I still have the image of him and Taiyang sobbing at Ruby and Jaune's engagement party, taking some from Willow's cabinet. Where'd you buy it?”

“Funny you should say that, I actually bought it from Oscar. He owns a wine shop now.” Blake’s eyes blinked in surprise. From a small farm boy to a winemaker, that was quite the career for Oscar. 

“Wow. I guess taking trips to the vineyard with Ruby and Penny really helped justify that move.”

“You bet. Anyway, I think we’re here.” The long trek up the stairs finally paid off as they faced the door to their room. From his pocket, he shuffled around until he found the keys and opened the door. “So old fashioned. You’d think this penthouse would’ve upgraded things.” 

As they entered, Blake’s jaw dropped at the spectacle of their penthouse.

On their window was the view of sulfur springs and a small town that wouldn't look out of place on Patch. The bed was heart-shaped with a hot tub on the floor. 

Next to it laid a pack of soap, shampoo, the champagne and home theater on the far right. The bathroom was a large shower with a toilet and holo-mirror that looked out-of-place in the old-fashioned building, but still quite snazzy.

“Oh my Gods, It's perfect!” she squealed. “Sun, it reminds me of when mom and dad would go out camping on the Mistral mainland!”

“I know right?” said Sun. “Glynda personally recommended this one. It’s so rustic but very modern.”

“My parents told me about how they'd spend their anniversaries before I was born in places like this. It kinda spun into my love for romance novels...Is it that obvious?” She asked with a nervous grin.

“Yes.” He replied, pulling her towards him for an embrace. ”But I love that about you, my pretty nightshade.” Blake’s face turned pink at the sound of her nickname. 

“You too, my sun god. If mom were here to see this, she'd be as smitten as me. Dad...Well, he'd probably say something along the lines of ‘do not spend all of your budget on room service, honey.’ While ruffling my hair like when I was a kid. “ Hey, he wasn't giving you too much flak about your attire, was he?” She rambled.

Sun shook his head. “Not this time. He actually tried to bond with me.” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, having a politician in your family is rough sometimes.” Blake said. “I'm glad you and him are getting along more.”

“Same here. I don’t think I could’ve taken any more glares. You definitely get that from his side of the family.” He pointed out.

Blake laughed slightly as she tightened the hug around Sun’s waist. It was a blissful moment, but there was something bothering her that she couldn’t shake off. “Sun, “ she began “Where do you see the White Fang going now? Sienna's old guard has pretty much stepped down. I know we're supposed to be enjoying our honeymoon, but I'm curious where you see our future going?”

Sun sighed deeply. He expected this from a mile away. Blake was always one to overthink about things. It was a bad habit she didn’t grow out of. 

“Hmmm. Well, I think we should rebuild it into something like what it used to be,” he said. “Racism against us hasn’t gone away just yet, but with the New White Fang, we can start to build bridges between us and the humans. No more violence or riots.” A warm smile appeared on Blake’s face.

“I'd like that. It's just that I've been talking with my friends who were in the insurgent Fang. Ilia is hopeful that ex-Fang members can find military work. Trifa and Yuma wanna find therapy programs for any members who get some bestial urges. And the old guard...Eh, they just wanna put the past ‘terrorist’ label behind them and get on with their lives. I know Raksha does, because she and my dad were really close back then. Mother knows best, right?”

“I guess so. And I have been working on finding some Huntsmen work for Lawrence and Vlad.”

“I was just curious, since a lot of my friends from the old days couldn't show up at the reception. I mean, how could some of them show their faces with Yang as my Maid of Honor? She and I dealt the killing blow to Adam, so I bet it was weird for some of them. I'm not worried, Sun, I was just thinking.”

Moving his arm up, Sun cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. “Why don’t we talk about that some other time. Tonight is all about us.” He leaned in to kiss her, which she was more than happy to return. “Mmm,” he hummed. “Just as soft as the first time we kissed.”

“Yeah,” Blake gleefully mewled. “Been looking forward to another roll in the hay with you, honey.” She ran her hand over his broad chest before pinning him to the bed. 

“Woah!” Sun yelped with joy. “Someone’s eager.” 

Blake moved closer to him, pressing her big breasts against him. “You remember when we showered together at Vacuo?” she asked, playing with his tie.

“How could I forget?” Sun moved his arms from her back all the way to her ass, gently caressing it.”Your birthday suit is my favourite look for you.”

Blake leaned in more, grinding herself against his crotch. She couldn’t wait any longer, she needed him right now. “Get over to the wall, bend over and start getting hard by shaking your dick like a male stripper. You'll get a reward from me real soon!”

Sun smirked devilishly and started removing his jacket and shirt. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” he said.

Blake followed suit, shaking breasts underneath her wedding gown for Sun. While she teased him she tried to undo the gown but she struggled to get the skirt off. She grunted, letting out an annoyed "ugh!" at how tight it fitted.

“Er...Little help?” she asked sheepishly.

Sun sighed amusingly and offered his assistance. “Come here.” With careful precision, Sun managed to get the skirt off. Blake’s face turned a deeper shade of red out of embarrassment. 

“Sorry, sweetie. You can blame Weiss for picking out a gown this tight.” she grumbled. “How the hell do Schnee women fit in these?! They chafe!”

“That’s one of life’s great mysteries,” he pondered jokingly. “Also I bought these.” From his pocket, he pulled out a box of mints. With what was about to happen, Sun had a feeling they would come in handy.

“Huh? No chocolates for- -Ohh, got it.”

“For someone as dirty minded as you are, you can be quite slow.” He snarked.

“Oh, I'm gonna get you for that.” She fiercely pinned Sun to the window, their faces just mere inches apart. “Kiss me, you sexy, sun warrior!” Sun was more than happy to oblige and captured her lips with his own. Their bodies moved closer together and they caressed each other passionately.

Their kissing duel was off and away. Blake panted, giving a snarling moan into Sun's mouth. 

All that stress from the wedding prep, all that waiting led to this. Sun pulled away, panting and blushing heavily along with Blake. She felt his cock poke her navel after three minutes of ecstasy and she grinned manically.

“Well...Hey there, junior,” she whispered, kneeling down and rubbing his bulge. “Did you miss me?” Blake then taunted.

Sun blushed and groaned. “D-Do you have to call it junior?”

“Um...Er, it works for Ren and Nora? Gods, I gotta stop hanging with them for their threesome sessions.” Blake pulled down Sun's pants, getting prodded with his cock. “Wow, you've grown bigger.” she purred.

“You ready, honey?” he asked, stroking her hair.

Blake was drooling with excitement. “Oh, fuck yes!” Spitting on Sun's cock, she began rubbing it before placing three inches of it inside her mouth. The sensation caused Sun to moan with pleasure. 

“Mmmm~!!! Oh gods, yes~!!!”

Blake moaned too, bobbing up and down as she played with her pussy and sucked her husband. Her left hand reached to her taint, while her right jiggled his balls in the silky, snow white gloves from her dress.

“Ahhhh~!!!” Sun reached his hands to her beautiful, silky hair and gently ran his fingers through it. The assassin was practically power-bottoming her way up and down his cock. 

She licked the bottom of his shaft, hugging his ass and spreading it open, letting the warm air of the penthouse's A/C hit his cute little anus. 

Placing his hands on her temple, Sun started thrusting in her mouth, making sure to be gentle enough not to make her gag. Blake rolled her eyes back, still beet red and enjoying how thick his cock felt. But with how slow he was being, it was equal parts romantic and titillating. 

Her favourite book, Ninjas of Love, was nothing compared to the real thing. 

Blake sucked for another 10 seconds, pulling out for a breather. She drooled, along with the saliva she placed on his dick. Before going back in, Blake had an idea. She pulled off her dress gloves and made eye contact with Sun.

“Hey, how do you feel about being fingered?” she asked.

“Hehe, you’re a kinky one, aren’t you? I’m down as long as I can return the favour.” he answered, sporting a wicked grin.

Blake giggled. “Gods, you're flexible. Just give me a signal if I'm going too fast, okay?”

“You’re never too fast for me, babe.”  Blake let out a surprised mewl, smiling and grabbing a bottle of lubricant she brought in her dress. 

She coated her index and middle fingers, so as not to soak her golden wedding ring to symbolize her union with Sun. After a quick lathering, Blake hyped herself up. She gave a few quick licks of Sun's cock before going back in. A minute in, she went for the initiative and shoved them in Sun's ass.

“Oooooooh~!!!!” he moaned. “That actually f-feels ah! N-nice~!” Blake chuckled, pumping her fingers slowly so as not to rush straight to his prostate. 

She was in such a heavenly state of being dominated that she began purring to massage his penis while she sucked on it. Sun practically melted onto his wife's oral grasp as she licked the spot between his balls and the shaft, massaging his cock further with her happy rumbling.

“B-Blake~!!”

“Oh, Sun! You're getting close, aren't you?” she teased.

“Not just yet~! C-Come here.” Placing his hands on Blakes temple, he firmly shoved his cock back into her mouth.

“Glrk! Mmlf, mmlf!”

Biting his bottom lip, he thrusted in and out of her mouth. “Mmm~!! Mm~!!! Ah yes~!!” Blake got the signal shoving her lubed fingers back into Sun's ass. 

She increased the speed, now hitting his G-spot as her purrs turned into full-on snarls. She was being gently dominated and loved every second of it. 

Her retaliation was a playful attempt to downplay Sun's dominance by pumping his firm, heavenly ass to make him cum like a firehose. It was just as spicy as she imagined from that night in the locker room at Shade, and her prize was Sun's sexy cock.

“Blake!!! I’m gonna- AAAAA~!!!” He screamed. Pulling out just in time, a stream of cum hit Blake’s face.

“YAAHHH!!” She squealed.

_ <i>Splat! Splurt!</i> _

Blake got what she wanted; being doused by her husband’s semen. Her nose was frosted first, followed by her eyebrows and chin, which dripped down onto her perky tits and neck. 

She opened her mouth and held her tongue out for some of his spunk to land in her mouth. With a husky gulp, she swallowed what entered her mouth, panting and sweating.

“D-Did I ever mention how sexy you look when you stick your tongue out?” Sun panted. 

“Ha...Ha…” Blake huffed. “Same when your- -when your tail goes erect. How did my fingers feel?”

Sun’s cheeks flushed. “A-Absolutely amazing!”

Blake laughed, shooting up and giving Sun a hug as they laughed joyfully together.

“Well, I gave your dick what it wants. Now it's your turn to go down on me, you cute dork.”

“Gladly, but first open wide.” Blake did so as Sun flipped a mint into her mouth.

Blake finally removed her panties, revealing just how soaking wet they were from going down on his cock. She laid on her back, spreading her pussy and giving a toothy cat smile with a bite of her lip. Sun laid on top of her, pinning her wrists and stuck his tongue down her throat.

“Mmmph!!!” he gasped. “I fucking love you!!!”

“I love you too, sexy.” she gasped back “So...my cunny?” 

Sun smiled lustfully. “Glady!”Without a second to waste, Sun licked her up. Lapping his tongue on her pussy felt euphoric.

“OHH, FUCK!” Blake uttered a whine of pleasure, clenching her asshole and gripping the sheets as her pussy was eaten out. 

“Yes, Sun! YES, SUN! FASTER!” Like a greedy cat, Sun was lapping up her pussy, swivelling his tongue all around her. He then moved his hands to her supple tits and squeezed them.

**“** Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!” Blake's whiny screams could've disturbed their neighbors had it not been for their walls being soundproofed. A deluxe option for a couples' retreat, thank the Brothers for that. 

She grasped the sheets tighter, surprised she wasn't bleeding from her sharp nails reaching to her palms. Now, Blake was drooling and panting as she unsheathed her tongue like a thirsty dog in heat again. This time, her speech was slurred as the love of her life continued to lap away at her vagina.

**“** Ohh, yes! It's perfect, Sun! I love your tongue, I love your cock, I love YOU! Keep going, baby!” Sun showed no sign of stopping and he moved his hands from her tits to her thighs, lifting her up into the mating press position while he still lapped away with his tongue. Blake grasped his head with her thighs. 

The famous Bellabooty had brushed up against his chin while he spun her tits around in her hands, thanking the Faunus deity, Gaia, for granting her such a deliciously freaky husband.  She felt her pussy shaking. It was her turn for release. “Nggah! Don't stop~! Oh yeah, yeah~! I'm gonna fucking cum, Sun!” 

Another window rattling shriek flew from Blake's mouth as she squirted all over Sun's face. She jolted upwards, showering her nectar onto Sun as she finally let go. Blake was crumpled into a ball, processing how good her spouse's tongue felt and how much she released all over him.

“Sun…” she moaned. Blake started purring to cope with the pain she inflicted on her hearing. 

She was a howler in bed, sure. But she was shocked she didn't have tinnitus in both ears from that orgasm. She eventually sat up, nuzzling Sun and grabbing the remote to the jacuzzi. 

The water boiled to life, with Blake finally getting the energy to stand up and give a sultry walk over to the hot tub. Sun's attention was caught as Blake smacked her ass, spreading her pussy and anus as she slowly undid her leggings and gave Sun a "the water's great" gesture with her finger now that she was completely naked. 

“I love the way you think.” Sun said, popping a mint in his mouth. “But first thing’s first.” He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a condom. He learnt from Neptune to always come prepared. After all, protection was important. 

Blake dipped her toe into the steaming water, eventually submerging herself in and giving a content "ahhhh!" from how great it felt on her aching muscles from both sessions affected by them.

“Could this be any more perfect?” she cooed joyfully. “I'm alive, and I'm in love, having sex with my new husband.”

“How about this?” Sun joined Blake in the tub and left trails of kisses on her neck. 

“Ohhh!” she hummed, throwing her head back and embracing Sun. “Hey, do you mind taking the condom off tonight? I brought the pills.”

“Sure thing,” he replied. “Plus, I think the water’s gonna make it shrink anyway.” Sun climbed out of the bath to fetch her purse. With the BCP box in hand, he returned and Blake swallowed the pill. 

“If you wanna try to have kids at some point, I'm up for it. But for now, I want you to fill me up.” Blake slowly moved closer to Sun and once again pushed her breasts against his rock-hard pecs. “I want you to know that I feel like the happiest Faunus on Remnant, and you're the reason why.”

“Same here, Blake.” Sun whispered sensually. “You’re everything to me.” He moved his hands to her waist and embraced her lovingly. 

“Yang is with Ilia, Ruby and Jaune are engaged. This is gonna be a year with a lot of our friends finally hooking up, I can feel it.”

“Me too. We’re living our best lives starting now.”

Blake leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, “Fuck me, Sun.” They engaged in a lighter, less heated kiss as Blake loosened her muscles for Sun to pick her up and bring down onto his cock.

“Get ready!!” he spoke with devilish lust. 

Blake smirked at his remark. “Oh, I'm ready alright!” Holding a tight grip onto Blake’s shoulders, he began thrusting into her. She bounced up and down on his cock, with the water splashing inside the tub. 

“Ahhhhh…” she mewled. 

“Hmmm~!!! Mmm~!!” he grunted with every thrust. Then he cupped her cheeks and giving her forehead and nose a kiss.

“Ha- -Yes! More!” Blake begged, 

“As you- ah! - wish!!!” 

Lost in ecstasy, Blake clawed at his back. “FUCKING- -SUN! AHHHHHHHH!”

“MMMMMM~!!!! AHHHH!!!!!” Sun growled, but the pain turned him on and he thrusted faster inside Blake. She threw her head back as he pounded, his thighs clapping against her ass.

“Ahhh!!! I’m- so close!!!! Ahhhh!!!” Sun panted.

“Me too!” Blake grunted. “Let's- -Let's call each other's names when we...!” Blake ambushed him with yet another kiss, grabbing him by the tuft of his hair as she laid back with Sun topping her. Her breasts were sticking out of the hot tub and her hair had been soaked, flowing on it like water lilies as Sun pounded into her.

“AGHH!!!! AH! AH! AH!!!! BLAKE!!!!!!!” 

“OOOOOAHHHH!!!!! SUN!!!!!” Blake felt her womb filled to the brim as she and Sun's juices mixed. He continuously shot into her stomach as she clenched her teeth with her own pussy leaking in the release. 

Eventually, they finished with Blake slowly pulling out and gasping at the warmth of his seed. She laid back in the jacuzzi again, this time resting her head on a bath pillow as her tits hung out and the lower half of her hair was soaked again. 

She said nothing as Sun got up to her, then she smiled and lazily kissed her new husband.

“I love you.” she whispered, stroking his cheek.

“I love you, too” he responded, stroking her hair.

Blake's pussy was still dripping with their fluids, but she didn't care. She married this dorky boy after all the comfort and love he gave her. And it was totally worth it.

The best honeymoon ever.


End file.
